kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Synthesis Materials
The following is a complete list of synthesis materials needed for creating items through item synthesis in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Each item is followed by its location, or the type of Heartless, Nobody, Unversed or Dream Eater that drops it upon defeat, as well as its drop rate in parenthesis. In Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts II, synthesis items are divided into four forms. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, the synthesis materials appear as Dream Pieces, and are divided into three tiers, with a few exceptions.Malleable, Prickly, Wild, Epic, Charming, Brilliant, and Savage appear only in the form of Fantasies. In Kingdom Hearts II the synthesis items receive a ranking according to the material's form: *Rank C: *Rank B: , also dubbed as "Goo" in Kingdom Hearts *Rank A: *Rank S: Design Elemental materials are represented by four different types of jewels in most games, and three in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. An Elemental Shard is represented as a small, hooked jewel. An Elemental Stone is represented by three jewels, one shaped like an uneven cube and two with a longer, oblong shape. Stones are absent from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. An Elemental Gem is represented by four jewels with facet cuts. The topmost jewel is the largest, the two on the sides are both between the other two in size, and the lowest one is the smallest. An Elemental Crystal is represented by a large jewel shaped like a five-pointed star and three smaller jewels. One jewel with a facet cut is placed below the star-shaped jewel, and two shaped like diamonds are placed to either side of the star jewel. Modifier materials are represented in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep by four different types of jewels. A Modifier Shard is represented by a smooth, vaguely triangular jewel with two large prongs on its top and two small, slightly curved spikes on its sides. A Modifier Stone is represented by a smooth, vaguely triangular jewel with three spikes on its top. There is a curved, circular additive on the main jewel's lower right side that leaves a semi-circular gap between them. A similar, larger piece connects to the middle of the main jewel's left side and the smaller additive, again leaving a large gap. A Modifier Gem is represented by a smooth, vaguely triangular jewel with a short spike on its top. Two curved extensions connect to the sides of the main jewel and intersect near its base, leaving three large gaps. A Modifier Crystal is represented by a large, smooth, vaguely triangular jewel and has an intricate, curved design. Mineral materials are represented in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days by a symbol comprised of a large, cube-shaped crystal with two smaller crystals of the same shape in each of the panel's bottom corners. They are typically named for various types of metal, both real and fictional. Gem materials are represented by a dark blue panel adorned with a symbol that resembles an old single cut-gemstone. Tech materials are represented by dark blue panels, each adorned with a different symbol. The symbol on a basic Tech is made up of two diamonds stacked on top of each other, with two short bars on either side of the lower diamond. The Tech + symbol is similar, but it includes one more bar on either side of the lower diamond, and all of the bars become slightly larger. On Tech ++ materials, two more bars are added to the sides, and all of them combine into two wing-like shapes. The symbols on the Tech panels are variations of the shape of the Illusion materials. ''Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ''Kingdom Hearts II ''Exclusive to Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Notes and References Category:Items Category:Gameplay Category:Synthesis Items